Somewhere to go
by Bebec
Summary: Tout le monde éprouve le besoin, un jour ou l'autre, d'être seul. Tout le monde a besoin d'un jardin secret. D'un endroit où exprimer sa vulnérabilité en toute sécurité. Elle pensait l'avoir trouvé. One-shot. POV Chloé. (challenge juillet/août 2017 Collectif Noname)


_Salut à tous!_

 _Eh oui, un nouveau petit OS dans le cadre d'une challenge du_ **Collectif Noname** _._

* * *

 _ **Explication Défi:**_

 _Le challenge juillet/août du Collectif se porte sur deux choses._

 _Une image (que vous pouvez apercevoir dans le coin supérieur gauche de votre écran) et un mot, celui-ci étant "vulnérabilité". J'avais laissé ce challenge de côté, mais mon esprit à fait des siennes hier et une idée d'OS m'est soudainement venu hier soir. ^^_

 _Pas le choix...il fallait l'écrire!_

 _ **Défi de l'auteur :**_ _Y a-t-il un lieu en particulier où vous vous réfugiez quand vous vous sentez vulnérable?_

 _ **Réponse :**_ _Hmmm, ma chambre...ça compte? XD_

 _Un OS sans prétention donc axé sur Chloé (et Lucifer bien évidemment!). J'espère que vous passerez une agréable lecture. Un petit review est toujours bienvenue!_

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE TO GO**

* * *

Chloé inspira profondément, les diverses senteurs du parc titillant l'intérieur de ses narines.

Une note fleurie, sucrée.

Un mélange humide et terreux habilement entremêlés.

Tout cela dans une simple inspiration.

Dans une simple brise.

Elle expira le plus doucement possible, expirant ces senteurs, cette précédente inspiration, cette tension qui ne la quittait plus. Cette image qui ne la quittait plus. Qui ne voulait pas la quitter. Chloé n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Elle s'y efforçait, elle luttait en ce sens, mais...rien n'y faisait.

Cette pensée, ce reproche incessant tournait continuellement dans son esprit.

Encore et encore.

 _Tu aurais pu la sauver. Tu aurais pu changer les choses._

Vraiment ?

Elle n'en était pas aussi sûre. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Chloé s'adossa contre le banc, son regard se posant sur le doux courant du ruisseau devant elle. Cette eau claire, presque chantante contre les pierres qu'elle caressait de sa surface limpide avant de disparaître sous le petit pont en briques blanches non loin de là. Une force tranquille. Une tranquillité à laquelle l'inspectrice aspirait. Surtout en cet instant.

Surtout après ce qui s'était passé.

 _Tu aurais pu la sauver._

La jeune femme soupira, calant plus confortablement son dos contre la surface dure du banc et relevant légèrement la tête. Elle regarda distraitement l'épais feuillage rosé au-dessus d'elle, la lumière du Soleil parvenant de-ci, de-là à se faufiler entre quelques branches imposantes et à caresser le sol terreux et le visage marbré de larmes de Chloé. Une chaleur fugace et agréable sur ses larmes persistantes. Sur son désarroi, sa détresse, cette vulnérabilité exacerbée par cet incident.

Au-delà de ce feuillage, au-delà de cette lumière, Chloé distinguait chaque trait, chaque geste apeuré de la jeune fille qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver. Toutes ces images, ces sons, cette fatalité qu'elle n'avait su déjouer envahissaient son esprit.

Peut-être...Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu la sauver.

Peut-être.

Peut-être qu'elle avait manqué l'unique et infime chance de la sauver de cet homme.

Peut-être.

Aurait-elle du l'appréhender bien plus tôt, sur ses simples présomptions ? Aurait-elle du appeler des renforts pour encercler sa maison et l'empêcher de s'enfuir? Aurait-elle pu courir plus vite après lui ou aurait-elle du demander à Lucifer de le prendre à revers et de risquer sa propre vie au détriment de la sienne? Avait-elle utilisé les bons mots lorsque le suspect, étant entré en trombe dans un magasin, avait menacé de son arme cette jeune femme? Avait-elle utilisé le bon ton? Aurait-elle tout simplement du attendre Dan et l'équipe d'intervention avant d'entrer?

Aurait-elle du attendre?

Tout simplement...attendre?

Elle avait vu cette lueur désespérée dans son regard alors qu'il menaçait de son arme tremblante cette femme dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Elle l'avait vu. Elle connaissait cette lueur. Elle la connaissait par cœur. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre. Chloé le savait pertinemment.

Alors, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tiré à ce moment-là? Pourquoi? Pourquoi s'était-elle obstinée à lui parler, à tenter de l'apaiser? Elle avait un angle de tir, une fenêtre d'intervention qui n'aurait pas conduit à la perte de cette vie humaine. A la perte de ses deux vies.

Il avait tiré.

Elle avait tiré.

Trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard pour que cela serve vraiment à quelque chose.

Elle réentendait les sirènes à l'extérieur du bâtiment alors que Lucifer se précipitait vers la jeune femme. Elle se revoyait avancer vers cet homme, mort, frappant du pied son arme par mesure e précaution. Pointant sa propre arme sur son corps sans vie, le souffle court. Elle s'entendait appeler une équipe médicale tout en adressant un regard interrogateur à son partenaire, ce dernier secouant doucement la tête pour lui faire signifier l'inutilité de cette demande. Lui signifiant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. Et lui non plus.

Chloé s'était sentie étrange. Comme...hors de son corps et pourtant, intimement connectée à chaque sensation de celui-ci. Percevant plus intensément les battements vifs de son cœur dans sa poitrine, son souffle caressant ses lèvres à chaque nouvelle inspiration. Mais elle n'entendit pas Dan ou Lucifer l'enjoindre à sortir du magasin, à laisser cette femme par terre. Elle n'entendit rien d'autre, hormis cette pensée. Ce reproche retentissant dans son esprit. Elle avait vu Daniel et son partenaire s'éloigner d'elle un instant, parlant tous les deux. D'elle, peut-être, ou de la situation, qui sait? Cela n'avait aucune importance. La seule chose importante pour l'inspectrice était de partir. De ne plus ressentir ce vide tout autour d'elle, en elle et sous ses pieds. Cette rupture, cet afflux d'émotions incontrôlable...

Elle ne voulait pas rester ici.

Elle ne voulait pas non plus rentrer chez elle ou repartir au commissariat.

Chloé voulait seulement...Elle voulait seulement...se sentir près de _lui_.

Près de son père.

Alors, elle était partie. Sans un regard en arrière, sans une seule explication. Elle avait profité de chaos alentour et de la discussion animée entre Dan et Lucifer pour s'éclipser.

Elle avait conduit, longtemps.

Et elle était restée assise sur ce banc.

Longtemps.

Elle avait espéré, en venant ici, apaiser son esprit. Apaiser ses émotions. Cloisonner cette détresse en elle. Cette sensation amère. Elle pensait que venir ici suffirait. C'était suffisant, avant. Pourtant, son corps ne cessait de trembler. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. Et son esprit ne cessait de la torturer.

Chloé soupira une fois de plus, essuyant du bout de ses doigts tremblants une énième larme sur sa joue. Elle appuya ses coudes sur ses cuisses et se perdit dans la contemplation du ruisseau, de la couleur de l'eau selon la lumière environnante. Elle entendit des pas non loin d'elle, mais n'y prêta pas attention. C'était un parc, après tout. Tout le monde avait le droit de s'y promener, du moment qu'on la laissait tranquille.

" Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. Il n'est pas facile à trouver cela dit. "

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel et tourna la tête vers Lucifer, ce dernier se tenant debout à droite de la jeune femme, quelque peu en retrait. Il observait lui aussi les alentours, les mains dans les poches, la douce brise printanière aux effluves fleuries ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs et les pans de sa veste tout aussi sombre.

" C'était un peu l'idée, en fait. ", avoua la jeune femme en essuyant rapidement les dernières larmes sur son visage. " Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver? "

" Je suis persuadé que vous ne voulez pas vraiment le savoir, Inspectrice.", insinua son partenaire, nettement moins loquace et excité que d'habitude.

Chloé n'insista pas. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir. Elle était plus intriguée par sa présence ici que par la façon dont il avait retrouvé sa trace. Une façon ambigüe d'un point de vue légal, très certainement. Ou au minimum inappropriée. L'un ou l'autre, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle détourna le regard, fixant celui-ci sur le ruisseau. Regardant n'importe tout ailleurs, excepté vers lui. Elle l'entendit s'approcher doucement du banc, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Silencieux. Se perdant également dans cette contemplation affranchie de tout commentaire. Affranchie de la moindre parole, du moindre son.

Affranchie du superflu.

L'inspectrice ne put s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autre un regard en sa direction, trouvant un certain réconfort dans cette fugace observation clandestine. La manière dont ses doigts caressaient distraitement l'accoudoir, la profondeur abyssale de ses iris onyx, la façon dont les rayons du soleil illuminaient sa chevelure...

C'était apaisant.

" C'est mon père qui m'a amené ici pour la première fois. ", murmura-t-elle au bout d'un temps. " Il disait que c'était notre...jardin secret. Un endroit magique, selon lui. Quelque part où aller quand...rien ne va. Un lieu de guérison, de méditation,...peu importe. Un endroit qui deviendrait ce dont j'avais besoin pour aller mieux. "

Lucifer ne fit aucun commentaire. Il l'écouta. Parce qu'il savait, comprenait ce dont elle avait besoin.

Être écoutée.

" Nous restions parfois des heures allongés sous cet arbre à observer les passants sur le pont. À leur inventer des vies plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. ", se remémora-t-elle en esquissant un sourire mélancolique. " C'est la première fois que je reviens depuis...depuis qu'il..."

Elle inspira profondément, espérant ainsi retenir cette émotion qui déchirait sa poitrine et menaçait de couler le long de ses joues. Elle pinça les lèvres et ramena quelques mèches derrière son oreille, regardant prudemment – presque timidement – son partenaire. Il lui sourit doucement, toujours silencieux.

" Et vous, Lucifer? "

" _Moi_ , Inspectrice? ", répéta-t-il, confus.

" Vous n'avez pas un...endroit rien qu'à vous? Quelque part où aller quand vous éprouvez le besoin de...lâcher prise? Quand le monde entier semble s'écrouler autour de vous? "

Il détourna son visage du sien, inspirant profondément, pensif. Une ombre fugace passa dans son regard alors que la brise se faisait soudainement plus insistante, ébouriffant davantage ses cheveux et ceux de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il esquissa un sourire à la fois douloureux et mélancolique, répondant avec la même émotion :

" J'en avais un, oui...Il y a longtemps. "

Elle l'observa un instant, hésitant à lui demander de plus amples informations. Elle se retint de le faire. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Du moment qu'il comprenait. Qu'ils se comprenaient. Tout comme elle comprenait que – sous cette présence silencieuse et à l'écoute - Lucifer essayait de lui faire comprendre, de lui faire accepter la situation. Accepter qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher l'impensable de se produire, quelle que soit sa volonté et ses efforts pour y parvenir. Accepter que rien de tout cela n'était de sa faute.

Ce n'était la faute de personne, hormis cet homme.

Accepter le fait qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour la sauver.

Chloé sentit à nouveau les larmes titiller le coin de ses yeux rougis par l'expression précédente de sa détresse. Elle se rapprocha de son partenaire et posa sa tête contre son épaule musclée, une première larme imprégnant le tissu de sa veste. Elle le sentit se raidir à ce contact, sans doute pris au dépourvu par cette soudaine proximité. Une proximité qu'il n'avait pas volontairement provoquée.

Pour une fois.

" Vous devriez peut-être en chercher un autre, alors...", lui proposa-t-elle en calant plus confortablement sa joue contre son épaule, l'enjoignant implicitement à ne surtout pas s'éloigner d'elle.

Lucifer ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de bouger contre elle. Il leva son bras et entoura les épaules de l'inspectrice en une étreinte maladroite, mais bienvenue. Chloé sourit doucement, décalant sa tempe de son épaule vers son torse, entourant à son tour sa taille de son bras.

" Peut-être, oui. ", répondit-il dans un souffle.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans cette étreinte nécessaire, Chloé se laissant bercer par le doux écoulement de l'eau devant elle et le souffle régulier de Lucifer contre ses cheveux. Ce dernier déclara soudainement alors que la jeune femme commençait à somnoler contre lui :

" Vous savez, je connais un endroit parfait pour lâcher prise tous les deux, Inspectrice..."

Cette dernière, les yeux fermés, sourit davantage contre le tissu fin de sa chemise.

" Fermez-là, Lucifer. "

Et il obéit, ne manquant pas de rire doucement à la rebuffade grossière de sa partenaire.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller ailleurs qu'ici pour aller mieux, quel que soit la proposition plus ou moins indécente de Lucifer.

Elle avait déjà trouvé son jardin secret.

Dans cette étreinte.

Dans les bras de Lucifer.

Après tout...

Un jardin secret pouvait aussi bien être un endroit qu'une personne, non?

 **FIN**

* * *

Voilà!

Merci encore de me lire.

Je me remets aussi vite que possible à Hell Sweet Hell!

Bonne soirée!


End file.
